


The Letter

by RykRae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RykRae/pseuds/RykRae
Summary: I really miss you. Of course, you already know that, but I miss you even more today.It’s not that home is bad… It’s just that home isn’t home without you.





	The Letter

Dear Kou-Chan,

 

I really miss you.

Of course, you already know that, but I miss you even more today.

It’s not that home is bad… It’s just that home isn’t home without you.

 

It’s raining today for the first time in a while. It was kind of nostalgic being in my old room while it rained. I didn’t really like the feeling though, so I went out of the house. 

I’m currently at a nearby cafe that just opened up.

It’s really nice in here, you would like it.

There’s a lot of plants in here, and knowing you, I’m sure you would want to steal them all and add them to our little garden at home.

I’m actually bringing back a cherry blossom sapling that started growing in the backyard. I know we live in an apartment, but I thought we could keep it in a big pot until we get a real home.

 

I’m sitting alone in the corner of this cafe and I’m also the only one here. The barista that was here just served me my drink, but they disappeared somewhere in the back.

I don’t mind though. I kind of like being alone like this. It gives me good time to think and relax.

 

It’s really cute in here. There’s dark oak flooring and white wooden walls. There’s photography and paintings all over the shop. There’s fluffy grey cushions on almost all the seating and a cute welcoming mat I kind of ruined with my muddy boots, haha.

I really wish you were here right now, Kou. It’d be nice to curl up with you in this corner here;  you with your lavender latte and me with my “disgusting” americano. 

I actually just ordered a lavender latte. It’s not because I like that extra foofy and sweet crap now, it’s just that I miss you, so I ordered your drink.

The latte actually isn’t  that bad here, maybe next time you can come visit with me and try it for yourself.

 

Kou… 

I really want to go back home to you.

I know I’m supposed to be here and be strong for my family… But I’m getting real tired Kou, real, real tired.

I just can’t believe he’s gone.

It’s been rough on the whole family and I don’t want to be selfish- but I just can’t take it anymore. 

I just want to leave.

It’s been so hard seeing him like that everyday, and now it seems all in vain.

He’s just gone now.

 

I know I’m supposed to stay for another week, but I’ve been looking at tickets for a train back home tonight.

 

You’re probably asleep as I’m writing this, but I’m sure you’ll be up early, and you’ll most likely read this. If your alarm goes off at it’s usual time, I’ll be home in about thirty minutes.

How about you set up the couch for us, baby? We can watch any movie you want. I’ll make us some tea and we can curl up with that big, grey, fluffy blanket of yours.

 

I wrote mom a letter. I think she’ll be okay with me leaving. She’s already been nagging at me to get back to you.

I saw dad at the funeral, but I couldn’t bring myself to talk to him. I just fucking detest that man, there’s no way I could “catch up” with him. 

 

God, I’m just so… done.

 

I’ll see you soon Koushi.

I love you so much. 

I know it’s cheesy, and you’d probably punch me if you were here in person, but I really do love you so much baby, and my heart  _ physically aches  _ because of it.

You’re my brightest star, my angel, my world.

 

I’m going to leave the cafe now.

I actually have my bags with me, so I’ll be heading to the train as soon as I finish this letter.

 

I love you Koushi,

 

Tooru


End file.
